


💕 We are inevitable 💕

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love, Patrol, Post-Magic Reveal, Short One Shot, Vows, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Adrien says something that lasts them into the future.Btw --> This includes a part of their wedding and the wedding only has guests who know their identities.





	💕 We are inevitable 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, comment and kudos please!

Two figures could be seen on the Eiffel Tower after patrol on a dark, windy night in Paris. The heroine in red rested her head against the one in black’s shoulder.

“Why do we do patrol?” Ladybug questioned. Most of the time they half assed it and ended up talking to on another. They caught criminals on occasion and crime rates had gone down, but so did the need for police.

“I do it to spend time with the woman I love when we aren’t fighting superheroes.” Chat replied as Ladybug’s head shot up.

“Chat…”

“I know, you don’t feel that way...yet.”

“Kitty, I’ve told you before--”

“I know, you love someone else, but you and me, me and you: we are inevitable.”

 

 

**_And fast forward 10 years into the future._ **

“Words can not do my love for you justice. Nothing can ever sum up your beauty, brilliance, and perfection. Every ounce of me loves every ounce of you. You are the moon to my sun, the night to my day. I fell in love with Ladybug originally, but not too long after my feelings for you came. Now my feelings for both parts of you are too overwhelming. I love every bit of your soul, of our soul as one. When Master Fu told us we were one soul molded from the original soul pool at the same time a part of me died in happiness. I could not pick a better person to spend all of eternity with. When it comes to being with you I think eternity is too short of a time. We are two souls together out of quadrillions and I could not have it any other way. You are my everything, my one and only.” Adrien smiled with tears falling down his face.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you take Adrien Agreste as your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Henri (A friend from my [Gabriel Is Sometimes Okay.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707530) fic) asked.

“I do.” She answered with tears resembling everyone else's’ there.

“And Adrien Agreste, do you take Marinette Dupain-Cheng as your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

“I do.”

“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

And he did. Adrien took Marinette in his arms and dipped her down for a kiss as the others cheered.

"And here for the first time is Madame et Monsieur Agreste!"

The two smiled and ran the isle hand in hand. The reception would start soon and more festivities were to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Later during the reception the two took a moment at the dinner table to rest their foreheads against one another.
> 
> “Bug?” He whispered for only her to hear.
> 
> “Mmm?”
> 
> “I told you we were inevitable.”
> 
> She laughed and lightly hit him. He was right, and she was glad he was.


End file.
